Home and Away: Braxton Lives
by ambz121
Summary: This is a story, which interwines the lives of the new Braxton Generation with the Original Braxtons (Heath, Bianca, Charlie, Brax, Ruby, Casey and Bella). It follows the trials and tribulations that each member goes through whether it is marriage troubles, babies, growing up etc. Rated T as there are only a few frisky scenes.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Hey Everyone, this is my new story. I know its been 4 years which is why I decided to start a new story. I hope you enjoy. Please give me any ideas that you may have for future chapters. If the families confuse you let me know and I can do a summary of the names in each family so it is clearer.**

I strolled along the beach the sand creeping up my skinny legs. The sun was glistening on my honey brown hair and the water was a glistening like stars in the sky. I was deep in thought. How could my mum and dad do this to me? They have loved each other for years and all of a sudden they are taking a break. What could dad have done to make mum so mad? Every night I here mum in her room sobbing with the TV on full volume in a bid to drown out her sorrows. Then when all by brothers and sisters are asleep I hear her sneak into my baby sister Ava's room where she sleeps the night clutching on to Ava for dear life. I walked into the diner where my Aunt Bianca and Uncle Heath were being as romantic as they were when they first got married, 15 years ago. My parents used to be like that. However I was not in a position to talk to either of them as I was overcome with emotions, so I immediately turned on my heels and left.

Wait… I'm getting ahead of myself. So first off…. my name is Aaliyah Elizabeth Braxton and I was born on July 30 2000. My parents are Charlotte Elizabeth Braxton and Daryl James Braxton or 'Brax' as he is fondly called. They are both 40 years old. They met in high school at Summer Bay High when they were both 16 years old. They were high school sweethearts and even won Prom King and Queen at the school formal. When they left school my mum became a cop and my dad… well he did the opposite. I fell into the wrong group of people and became a founder of the River Boys with his two brothers Heath William and Casey Elliot who were 16 and 12 at the time. They got involved in gang crime and drugs and as a result my mum broke up with him. My dad also has a little sister Bella, who was only a toddler at the time and never allowed by her older brothers to be part of the River Boys as they were fiercely protective of her. Eventually a year later my mum was able to bring my dad out of this dark time and she along with Aunt Bianca and Aunt Ruby were able to rehabilitate the three boys. Since then my dad along with his brothers have created Angelo's Restaurant as well as the Summer Bay Gym. Family is key for them, which is why I don't understand how my family could fracture so easily. Anyway… my dad and my mum were deeply in love and as a result my sister was born when they were only 20 years old. They call her a "loved surprise". Her name is Taylor Elise and she is 20 years old. Currently she is at university studying to be a doctor and she only visits us every second week-end or whenever she can make it back to Summer Bay. Don't tell my other siblings but she is perhaps my favourite sibling. She is definitely the smartest too. She listens to me whenever I need and she is also there to comfort me whenever she can, which is why I am confused as to why she isn't here with us during this time. But thats a story for another time. After Taylor, Mum and Dad and their second kid, also a surprise a 2 years later, but this time a boy named Jackson Kai. He is currently in Year 12 at Summer Bay High and I think he hopes to study law at university. He like Taylor is very smart, but he has struggled his whole life. He has a deep temper just like my dad and he knows it. He has got involved in many fights, and with a mum as a cop it never ends well for him. He is a typical teenager and hardly talks, just grunting in response. My mum says that the first few years with my brother and my sister challenged my mum the most as she didn't think she even wanted to be a mother and then suddenly three years later she had two kids under two. Also my dad became quite distant as he didn't believe he was able to look after two kids and be a good role model for them as so my mum had to pick up the majority of the slack. However, two years later when I came around my parents had managed to work through their issues and I was planned. I am 16 and I'm am too as Summer Bay High. However, I don't know what I want to do after uni. I think I want to do modelling or something as I always get compliments on what I wear and how I look. My parents always tell me not to let it get to my head as external beauty always fades and internal beauty is what stays forever. After me, I have two more siblings. Next is the twins, Luca James and Ava Isabella who are only ten years old. My parents had quite the breathing period between me and them as I think having three kids at such a young age stressed them out. So that makes up my immediate family. Ill try and be brief with my Uncles and Aunties:

First, there is my Uncle Heath and Aunty Bianca Kate. They are 38 and 36 years old respectively. They have been married for 15 years and are still as in love as ever. They unlike my parents decided to wait until after university to become parents, as they didn't want to juggle children with their education. My aunt is a Teacher and my uncle co-owns the restaurant and the gym. They have three kids together and are actually awaiting their new arrival due in July. Their first kid is Darcy Hannah Braxton who is 16 like me. In fact we are exactly a month apart. My mum and Bianca are best friends and they said that their favourite time together was when they were pregnant at the same time. Darce and I are besties too, and along with our individual boyfriends, do everything together. A year later my aunt became pregnant with a daughter who they named Kate however she died when she was two months old. This rattled my whole family and I still remember the amount of tears both my Aunt and Uncle shed every time they came over to our house. it left a hole in both their hearts and it took them years to stitch it up. So two years later, my cousin was born. His name is Rocco Scott and he was named after Bianca's dad. He is thirteen years old, and he the epitome of Heath. They look exactly alike and they act exactly alike. Then there is the little munchkin little Harper Kate who is only 4 and the apple of everyones eye. She has gorgeous blond her and the prettiest blue eyes and looks exactly like Bianca. She is so cheeky and so funny. The baby that is baking in Aunt Bianca's stomach is a little boy, that they haven't yet found a name for.

Second, then there is Uncle Case and Aunt Ruby Elise. The funny thing is that Ruby is my mum's sister and Casey is my dad's brother. They like my parents were also high school sweet hearts. They are both 32. My Aunt is a doctor at Northern Districts and a key inspiration for Taylor want to become a doctor. In fact, Ruby was the doctor who helped birth Luca, Ava and Kate. My uncle like my dad and Heath also co-owns the restaurant and the gym. They only have two children and have twins on the way, however they are only due in December. Twins seem to run in my family. Their first child is Pippa Kate who is only six years and Caleb Alexander who is only 4. They are also very cute and both seem to look exactly like my aunt, with their sandy brown hair and hazel eyes.

Lastly, is my Aunt Bella Rose. She is only 23 years old. She has a boyfriend named Dylan but no children. She is studying at university to become a doctor in obstetrics. My dad and uncles always did what they could for her and helped get her through school. By the time Bella came around my grandmother was as useless as ever and so my dad did most of the parenting.

So there thats my family sorry that took so long. Let's get back to my life…..


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth

**Here is Chapter 2 guys. I hope you enjoy xx**

As I strolled home deep in thought as a result of recent events I bumped straight into my boyfriend of 1.5 years Noah. He is gorgeous and the brains to match. he is tanned which thick blond hair and brown eyes. We complement each other in every way. I have brown hair and blue eyes and he is blond with brown eyes. He wants to join half of my family and become a doctor too. He is the sweetest boy I have ever met. When he first met my dad a year ago, my dad wasn't even able to stay mad at him as he was the most charming man ever. Sorry I am getting off track… "Hey babe you must be away with the fairies", he said. However, I couldn't even contained myself because as soon as I looked into his sparkling eyes I burst into tears. All the emotions that was rushing through my body had decided to come out at this exact moment and I had turned into a blubbering mess. Instead of running scared, Noah scooped me up in his muscular arms and held me tight as I sobbed into his neck. He didn't ask what was wrong and instead he picked me up like a princess and carried me home up to my room, and lay there with me while I cried against his shoulder. I was so tired I ended up falling asleep next to him while he stroked my hair and my back. He was the sweetest. An hour or so later I woke up and he broke the peaceful silence with "what's wrong babe".

"I don't know where to start Noah, everyone has just gone mad". I said.

"Well lets go to the spot that always cheers us up, and we can talk then." I knew what he was talking about. There was this one spot that we both discovered a year ago when we decided to go on a hike near Stuarts Point. It was further up from Stuart's Point at the top of a hill, where the view was amazing and the breeze was peaceful. So up we went to the spot where we lay peacefully. "My parents are divorcing Noah".

"What seriously, you're talking about Charlie and Brax, Brax and Charlie they are meant for each other."

"I know thats what I though too. But maybe fairy tales are not always meant to happen".

"That's not true. Why are they breaking up?"

"I dunno, no one is talking in my house anymore. The place once filled with laughter and happiness has turned into a place of despair. They only told us today but I had a gut feeling that it was coming. My mum is depressed, I swear and dad… well he has just shut off. Half the time he stays with Uncle Heath. I am so mad at both of them for doing this to me, Taylor, Jack, Ava and Luca. Also Taylor hasn't come visit and she is not answering my calls and no-one but me seem to be worried. Its like everyone knows something that I don't know about. What should I do Noah?"

Noah didn't say anything instead he just listened as I continued to ramble and held me tight in between his legs, giving me periodic kisses on my head and arms, in an effort to reassure me. This just made him even more sexy for me and for some reason I could think of now as being 'with' him. We had talked about it but we had never gone past making out. We both wanted to, but we thought it best to wait until we were both at least 17. He had already turn 17 so we were just waiting on me. I was also not ready. Sometimes when we would make out he would try to take it further but I was always the one to back out. He was always respectful with me and never did anything I didn't want and always respected my wishes to not have , in this moment all I could think about was having sex with this guy that I was madly in love with. As the peaceful silence drew on, i turned around and kissed him on his lips. He reciprocated but I deepen the kiss allowing his tongue to enter my mouth. Both out tongues swirl together in a bid to dominate one other and as we kept kissing I turned around and we laid down, all without breaking the kiss. My hands went to his hair and his hand cupping my rosy cheeks. He said, 'are you sure". I was so rapt I just nodded and continued to kiss down his neck. I bit his neck something I had learnt from Cosmopolitan. He moaned in return. He grabbed my face and kissed me deeply. I pulled off his shirt and ran my hands down the ripples of his abs, resting my hands on the waistband of his jeans. He kept his hands at my waist in a bid to be respectful but all I wanted was for him to roam his hands around my body. So I decided I was going to take my top off. When I did, his eyes went straight to my boobs which were encased in a a lacy Victoria Secret bralette. He grinned with glee and continued to kiss me. I started to unbuckle his jeans and all of a sudden he sprang up. "Im so sorry babe, but we can't do this. Not for the first time. Not here while you are so upset. Please lets just stop now and we can do this some other time."

My cheeks began to boil and I could feel my blood rushing to my heart which began to beat at what felt like a million miles an hour. In hindsight I knew he was only trying to be gentlemanly and stop me from regretting it the next morning, but all I could feel was rage. "Don't you fucking love me? Don't you find me attractive anymore? You're the first guy ever to ever say no to sex. What the fuck is wrong with you? We're done. I have had enough Noah. Have a good fucking life!" And with that I grabbed my top and sped off down the hill, leaving Noah standing with a confused and upset look on my face. I could hear him calling my name however, I couldn't careless.

I ran home and fell in a heap by the front door. Unfortunately my mum happened to be home and she ran to the door where she picked my up and held me like a baby. I was so mad at her too but all I could think of was being in her arms. She held me tight and asked my whats wrong. Through all the tears a managed to let out a small squeak, "I broke up with Noah".

"Oh honey. Why? You were so good for each other."

"I can't tell you why mum, you'll get mad"

"I would never be mad at you honey, you know you can talk to me about anything and everything."

"Ok" and I proceed to tell her all of todays events. "You're too young for sex honey, and you know Noah was just trying to do what was right by you, He is a great guy and you should go and fight for him."

"I know mum and I will. But can I ask you something else - Why are you and dad breaking up?"

"Baby… don't worry about us."

"I am not worried just tell me"

"No honey, this is between me and your father"

I was starting to become angry again. "What the fuck do you mean its just between 'me and your father'? You don't think I hear you sobbing and see dad sneak off at the end of the night to Uncle Heaths, and the sneak back in the morning? Im sixteen mum! You're fucking sitting here and telling me about how perfect me and Noah are and you on the other hand can't even tell me why you and MY father are splitting up. I fucking just told you that I was about to have SEX with my boyfriend!"

"HE CHEATED ON ME AALIYAH!" My blood ran cold and my mother shrunk in her chair tears escaping her eyes down her soft cheeks.

"Oh my god…I'm so sorry mum". I wrapped her tight and held her. I called my Aunt Bianca and told her that she needed to come over while I decided that I needed to talk to my dad. "I love you mum, but there must be some kind of mistake. Let me go talk to him". And with that I sped down the road to Angelo's.

I went into Angelo's with my fiery temper out of control. Luckily for me only Uncle Heath and my dad were in the restaurant. I was out of tears and instead anger took over. I ran up to my dad and starting punching him in the chest with all the might that I had. "How could you do it to Mum? She is the nicest, sweetest prettiest lady. So what the fuck is wrong with you?"

Uncle Heath grabbed me and my dad told me to watch my language. Uncle Heath held me down while my dad look at me with an ashamed look on his face. "I didn't do it Alie-Bear". He has called me that ever since I was five and had a teddy bear which I called "alie-bear'. I was a tad self obsessed.

"well the why is mum saying you did? she would not lie about something like that".

"Your mum isn't lying. Last week, some lady knocked on the door with a girl about your age in tow saying that I was the kids father. But I promise you the lady is lying"

"Why would she lie, Brax" Heath butted in.

"Shut it Heath. I don't know why she is lying but there is no way I slept with her mother. i could never do that to your mother. You must know that"

"Have you told mum this"

"Yes, but she is so full of anger right now. Just give us time and we will sort all of it out."

"Im sorry for swearing at you dad and for coming in with my guns blazing"

"hey don't worry it is the braxton gene: punch first, ask questions later" Heath and my dad both grinned.

"Talk to mum please dad, you two are perfect for each other"

"She's right Brax," Heath said. And with that I left in search for Noah.


	3. Chapter 3: Sorting It Out

**Here's Chapter 3. Please Review as it keeps my writing. I hope you enjoy xx**

I took the bus to yabbie creek which is only a 10 minute bus drive from Summer Bay, to go see Noah. He lived in Yabbie Creek in a mansion. Both his parents were doctors so they were very wealthy. His mum was related to the Archibald/Vanderbilt family in New York (a possible crossover with Gossip Girl maybe), and so they were very well off. Noah has shown me pictures of his family including his cousin Nate and his friends, Serena, Blair and Chuck, and I have noticed that Nate and Noah look a lot alike. I buzzed the steel gates I was met with George's voice, who was Noah's butler. He let me through the gate and I walked up to their house. As I knocked on the steel doors, Mrs Butler opened the for me. "Hey Aaliyah, nice to see you. Are you here to see Noah? I can go get him".

"Thanks Mrs Butler."

"Please. Call me Elizabeth". And off she went. I stepped into their french provincial home and admired the taste of Mrs Butler. Everything was cleaned immaculately and the layout of each room was tasteful. I knew my parents were well off with different business and my mom being a detective but Noah's family were on another level. Before I fell to deep in though, a very reluctant looking Noah walked down the stairs to greet me. I immediately wrapped my arms around him allowing him to soften at my touch. He held my hand and took me to his backyard where we sat by the pool. "I'm sorry", we both said at the same time" We both stifled an awkward laugh.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Noah. I now realise you were only trying to me the gentleman that I know you are. And in fact I thank you for it, because I reckon if we had gone through it I would have been upset for a whole other reason. In saying that, I do want to have sex with you. I just want it to be special for both of us."

"Aha. Of course I want to have sex with you too Li Li. You are beautiful but more than that I love you will all my heart. I can't wait for the day when we do it but right now we can just kiss." As he says this he leans in for a kiss that seems to rid me of all the negative feelings rushing through my body.

"Babe. I need to talk to you. You know how my parents are breaking up well…". After listening to me ramble on about my parents cheating scandal, he wraps me tight in his arms and whispers in my ear, "It will all be fine". And for a second, and only just a second it almost felt fine.

MEANWHILE AT THR BRAXTON HOUSE (BRAX POV):

I knocked on the door of my own house, with sweaty palms holding a bouquet of peonies and hydrogenous - Charlie's favourite. I felt odd to be knocking on my door, but I didn't want Charlie to feel awkward if I was to just barge into the house. The door opened and I was greeted at the door by my youngest - miss Ava. She's the epitome of Charlie. She has gorgeous olive skin, dark hair and chocolate brown eyes. When she's older I'm sure if she is anything like her mother she will be a heart breaker. "Hi Daddy" Ava says gleefully. Because of the situation with Charlie, I haven't been able to see the kids as often as I would like, and I can tell Ava feels the same.

"Hey Baby, Is mummy at home?"

"Yes she is and so is Aunt Bianca. Aunt Bianca is going to take me and Luca to her house so we can play with Darcy, Rocco and Harper. Im so excited."

"I'm sure you are baby. Now are you going to let me in?" She laughed and opened the door wider. I walked into to the large kitchen to see Bianca and Charlie sipping coffee and chatting. All of a sudden they see me and Bianca says, "Hey Brax, it's good to see you. But Charlie Im gonna go now. C'mon Luca and Ava, the train is leaving" she laughed. "oh and you two, have sex and make up already."

Once Bianca left, the tension became thick in the room. I looked at Charlie and examen her. She had become skinnier and almost frail looking. She seemed sad, but it was more than that, it was as if her heart seemed sad. "Charlie, I am sorry, but I promise to you, I swear on the lives of our children that I didn't, and never would cheat on you. That lady who knocked on the door, I don't know why but she is lying, babe."

"Don't call me that", she squeaked.

"What?"

"Babe."

"Oh ok sorry. But I promise I didn't do it. I will find a way to prove it to you. Can you say something?"

"You know its funny Brax. If someone told me when I was 16 that I would have been married for almost 17 years and had already had 5 kids by the time I was 40, I would have laughed in their face and told them not to joke around. But then in that time I have been the happiest that I have ever been. With you, I am the happiest".

"When I am with you I am happy too." I interjected hoping that she had changed her mind.

"Let me finish… But suddenly in a matter of a week, I have lost part of the happiness that we shared. I will always love you but I don't feel like I can trust you." That hurt like someone had punched me in the gut.

"But in a weird way, I do believe you. Maybe it is because I want to believe that you are honest and loyal. And so, for the sake of our children I am willing to allow you to prove to me that you didn't cheat."

"Don't do it for our children, Charlie. Do it because you want to be with me".

"I do want to be with you. But I also need to trust you. So until you prove to me that you can be trust, we can live under the same roof, but we are not together yet. Therefore, there will be no making out with me and definitely no sex." She said with an almost smirk.

"Ok, I promise you Charlie I will sort this out".


	4. Chapter 4: Babies

Here is Chapter 4. Please review and I hope you enjoy. xx

So two months have past and my parents seem to be somewhat happy again. My dad along with Uncle Heath and Uncle Casey are on the witch hunt to find the lady who accused my dad of cheating. Me and Noah are more in love than ever, and today is my 17th birthday and you know what that means. However, me and Noah have decided to wait until Saturday night as tonight my family has decided to celebrate my birthday.

THAT NIGHT:

I stepped out of the shower with a new found confidence. For some reason I haven't older. I felt excited for the first time in months. My mum and dad were happier and my mum seemed to be trusting my dad more. My brothers and sisters were happier, although i still haven't seen Taylor in a while and no-one seems to want to talk about it. But I am not going to let it bother me. My Uncles and Aunts as well as Noah were coming over in the next hour for my birthday dinner. I walked to my room and into my walk-in closet and picked out a black dress that was short - not too short that my dad would freak out but short enough to make me feel sexy and would make Noah feel excited for Saturday. The dress had a nice low back that made me feel very elegant. I put on some black and gold dangly earrings and some black scrappy heels to match. I did my makeup and curled my hair, and as I finished I heard a knock on my door. It was my mum and my dad. My mum look beautiful in a white dress that fell just above the knee. She had own white heels to match and her hair was curled similar to mine. Dad was wearing a shirt with some chinos that made him look formal but casual at the same time. In my mothers hand was a small Tiffany and Co box. They both sat down on my bed.

"Alie-bear, me and your dad just wanted to come say happy birthday again and we just wanted to give our present to you before people got here. These last couple of moths have been really hard on everyone and we truly believe that you have helped to mend this family. And so this present is a token of our appreciation. We both love you with all our hearts." She handed over the presents and I opened it. Inside the box was a silver bracelet that had small diamond running all the way around it. It sparkled and was truly elegant.

"Oh thanks mum and dad for everything, especially for the bracelet. I love you both more than anything in the world". They both kissed me on the head and left. I both the bracelet on and went downstairs to await my guests. Soon after I went downstairs my brother Jackson came down too. He was similarly dressed to my dad and he came up and gave me a big hug. "Happy birthday sis. I love you" He handed over his present and I was surprised to see that it was two tickets to go see Ed Sheeran this Saturday night. I was wanting to buy the tickets but when I went to buy them earlier they had all sold out. I looked further in the bag and I saw a condom in a packet with a winked face drew on top. It must have been Jack's version of a joke. I left but I didn't want to make it obvious as my dad was standing in close proximity to us. "Thanks Jack, Love u too". After Jackson came down the twins came down too. Ava was wearing a gorgeous blush dress that my mum had picked out for here and Luca was wearing similar outfits to my dad and Jack. "Happy birthday Aaliyah, we love you so much". I opened their present and saw a cute picture of the three of us framed in a gorgeous silver frame that would go well in my room. "Thanks babies, this is the best present ever, I love you both too." And with that, my guests started to arrive.

First, Uncle Heath and a heavily pregnant Aunty Bianca arrived with their kids in tow. I hugged them both and they gave me their pressie which was a pair of earrings of Tiffany and Co. Then there was Aunt Ruby and Uncle Casey with their brood in tow and lastly Aunt Bella and Dylan. Aunt Bella, Darcy and I went up to my room to chat. Since Aunt Bella was only 6 years older than us we had always been super close. It was as if we were all sisters. Her boyfriend was also close to Jack so it worked out well. I had told them about Jack's present and they both laughed. I told them about what me and Noah were planning and they both 'awhh' in excited for me. "I remember my first time. Actually it was with Dylan about 5 years ago. It was so special. We had just gone to dinner in Yabbie Creek and we got to our apartment and we did it." I smiled at her story and hoped my first time was just as magical. I wanted to ask Darcy about how she felt about the new arrival to her family. "I am excited but I wonder if I will be forgotten 'cause of the new baby. Like mum and dad will be so busy with the bub that they'll forget I still need them."

"They could never forget about you." Aunt Bella said. "I know Heath and Bianca and they love all their children equally. There is no chance you would be forgotten. I remember when i was a kid, my brothers were always there for me no matter what and I know they will do the same for u two. Before we could get further, we had a piercing scream from downstairs. We all ran downstairs to see Bianca slumped over in agony. The door also rang so I had to run to the door to greet Noah. As Ruby who is pregnant herself was an obstetrician she immediately got to work to check if Bianca was ok. Aunt Bianca's water hadn't broken yet so we had time till she had to get to the hospital.

2 hours later….

During the past two hours we were all just hanging out waiting for Aunt Bianca's water to finally break. When it did we all including Noah jumped in our cars and ran to the hospital. According to Ruby, Aunt Bianca was already 7cm dilated, and she might only need another 2 hours before she was ready to push as she was progressing quite quickly. Once at the hospital our family of 19 soon to be 20, piled into the waiting room as Aunt Bianca and Heath along with Bella and Ruby rushed to the maternity ward.

1 hour later…

In that hour my family and I had just been throwing around baby names. As we didn't know that gender all names were available. The little kids picked names like "fairy", and "pony" while the adults and older kids picked 'normal' names such as Beau, Connor, Riley, Savannah, Aria and Ellie. After an hour of baby names Ruby came to the waiting room saying that Bianca was ready to push and that she wanted mum in the delivery room. So off Mum went and 25 mins later, after many loud screams, Aunt Bianca gave birth to a bouncing baby boy, that everyone fell in love with immediately…..


	5. Chapter 5: The Big Day Part 1

**This chapter and the next chapter are going to be a bit sexy with each chapter having a sex scene in it. Please Review and I hope you If anyone has any ideas about future chapters let me know.**

We were still at the hospital and somehow we had all squished into one private room. Aunt Bianca, Uncle Heath and Harper were on the bed, Aunt Ruby was on Casey's lap, Mum was on Dad's lap, Bella was on Dylan's lap and I was on Noah's. Everyone else was either sitting on a couch or on the floor near one. It was my Mum's turn to hold the baby who was yet to be named, and I could tell by how she was looking at him and by dad, that she too would love to have another baby. Aunty Ruby was also pregnant so I could feel the baby fever in the room. "So what's he going to be named", my Mum asked.

"Surely it will be Daryl Braxton II", my dad cheekily said.

"Yeah never in a blue-moon Brax" Aunt Bianca retorted. "We have decided to name him…Charlie James Braxton, after you and Brax. We also want you and Brax to be his god parents". All the women in the room were cooing with excitement.

"OMG seriously, Bi and Heath, thank you so much for the honour and I know that we will both do our best for little Charlie." My mum kissed them on the cheek while my dad gave Uncle Heath a handshake and kissed Aunt B on the cheek.

"So who's next to get knocked up…Charls or Bells?" Uncle Heath was being cheeky. Only Bella replied, "Um…no not me…for a long while! I'm only 23 remember and I can feel Dylan tensing at the thought. So I don't reckon he is ready either. And anyway I wanna finish uni and then maybe. I don't know how all you guys juggled kids and jobs". My mum on the other hand just smiled at my dad.

And for the rest of the day we just sat in the cramped hospital room and talked the night away. This baby and I were exactly 17 years apart, and I couldn't have thought of anything more special. These are one of the times when you truly understand the importance of family. You take all the 'bad' because you see the 'good' in all of them. We are family by blood but friends by nature.

SATURDAY:

Today was the day. The day that me and Noah were planning on cementing our relationship forever. We were going to be each others first. In the morning we all went to visit Aunt Bianca and Uncle Heath, who had just come home with little Charlie. Darce and I went straight up to her room to talk about the night I had planned with Noah. "So first off, he is picking me up tonight at my house, and then we are going into Yabbie Creek to see the concert that Jack gave us tickets too. Then after we are going back to his place where hopefully he has set up something romantic for us. We will probably have desert. Both kinds if you know what I mean." I winked at Darcy and she just laughed.

"Omg, it sounds so romantic. You are going to have so much fun. And you have to give me all the deets."

"I will don't worry, what a best friends for. So when are you going to do it with Alex". Alex was Darcy's boyfriend and they had been together for just under a year. When Darcy first introduced Alex just as a 'friend' Uncle Heath was mad for months. He would go on rants about how Darcy is his baby and that he is not going to let some 'jock' take his baby away. Aunt Bianca on the other hand was excited for Darcy as she knew Alex well because she taught him at Summer Bay High. Alex was a really nice guy and he reminded me a lot of Noah.

"I dunno not for a while I don't think. We haven't been together that long and I don't feel like I'm ready."

"That's good that you know that so you won't rush into anything." After that we talked for ages about clothes, the Kardashians and everything else in between, until my parents were ready to go.

THAT NIGHT:

I jumped out of the shower and I looked at myself in the mirror. At the end of the night I reckoned I would feel different - more mature maybe. I dried off with the towel and I got started on my makeup. I did a soft smokey eye that made my dark brown eyes pop. I contoured my face slightly in order to enhance what was already there. I added a soft nude lip. I put on a shortish white T-shirt type dress, that looked casual but formal at the same time. The white enhanced the olive colour of my skin, and I added nude tie up heels to match. I put on the bracelet my mum and dad bought me and curled my hair. I had about 30 minutes before Noah was to arrive. My mum walked in just as I finished getting ready, with a big smile on her face. "Oh honey you look beautiful".

"Thanks mum. What's Up?"

"Nothing's up. I just wanted to talk to you about tonight. I want you to be safe, if you know what I mean".

"Ew mum, I don't need the sex talk. I know how to stay safe and I will. Relax I will be fine." This was perhaps one of the most awkward conversations ever.

"Ok I'm glad. I know Noah is a good guy and I trust that both of you will look after yourselves. I want to thank you for being such a good kid, and I love you very much." Her eyes seemed to well up.

"Mum why are you crying?"

"Im not sad. These are happy tears. My baby is growing up. Its bittersweet. Now you don't cry, you'll mess up your beautiful makeup." She gave me a kiss on the top of my head and we just sat and chatted until Noah came.

Charlie POV.

We had just sent Aaliyah off with Noah. Oh I'm so scared for her. She is going into the big wide world and I can't cushion the fall for her anymore. But I trust her. Brax was with me too. Every time I looked at him it felt like all of my anger towards him just slipped away. He really had stepped up, as a father, as a husband, as a man. And for some reason even though he hadn't been able to find the woman who accuse him of cheating, I seemed to just believe him.

"I believe you". The words slipped out of my mouth.

"Huh?"

"I believe you. I believe that you didn't cheat on me."

"I'm glad Charlie but I made a promise. I will find her. Heath, Casey and I are on the lookout."

"No stop looking its not worth it. There are always going to be people in our lives that will try to break us up. First it was my dad, then it was the River Boys and now it is this. We have worked through all of it and this is no difference. I have no reason to believe that you cheated on me and I will always love you."

He didn't say anything and instead grabbed my face and gave me a deep kiss. Oh I have missed that feeling. For about 3 months I haven't allowed him to touch me, and I immediately softened to his touch. "I love you to" he said.

He kept kissing down my neck and then back up again to my mouth. I knew what was happening and though my head was telling me to stop, my heart was telling me to keep going. Brax and I had always been a couple with passion. I guess that is why we had 5 kids. Passion was always part of our love. His lips came to mine and we both fought for dominance. He tugged at my shirt and pulled it over my head. I had on my favourite lacy bra, and I knew it was only exciting him more. He pulled his own shirt off and I played with the ripples in his chest. He kissed all the way down my neck towards my breast but before he actually got there he teased my and came back up. "Ugh Brax please".

He seemed to comply. He kissed all the may back down and finally stopped at my boobs. In one quick swoop he pulled of my bra and he kissed and swirled his tongue around each of my breasts. He always could do this well.

After a while, we each pulled out pants off and before we knew it we were having full blown sex on the kitchen table. I felt like we were teenagers again. I loved the feeling of him inside me however, he and I knew that we couldn't chance getting pregnant again, but at the same time all I wanted was to have a baby in my arms. As he became close to finishing he started to pull out, but I pleaded with him to keep going. "No babe, with Taylor issues going on, there is no place for a baby in this house."

"No Brax please. First off don't talk about out kids it ruins the mood. And there is always a place for kids in this house." And with that I gave him a deep kiss, that allowed him to release in me. We lay on the couch together for a while, glad that all the kids were out of the house. Dylan was at the library with some friends, and the twins were with Ruby. Life was good. Brax loved me and I loved him.


	6. Questions

Hey guys,

Sorry this isn't a new chapter. I will be updating soon. I just need help finding names for Ruby and Casey's twins that are on the way. So please leave me any ideas that you have. First and middle names pls. Remember it is a boy and a girl. :)


	7. Chapter 6: The Big Day Part 2

Sorry it is has taken me so long to update. I finished university last year so I have been very busy finding a job... Hope you enjoy!

After I left the house, Noah, who was dressed in chinos and a navy blue shirt, took me to the limo which he had waiting outside. This felt so special already. He ever so gentlemanly opened the door and let me slide in first. Inside the limo was a bottle of champagne that Noah popped open. "Happy Birthday Aaliyah I love you so much. You are so elegant, so sweet, so smart and soon sexy! I can't wait to be with you forever. I was meant to give you my pressie on Saturday but cause of the whole Biana-giving-birth thing I forgot. So here it is…sorry its a bit late". I unwrapped the present and to my surprise I found a small cartier box. "OMG Noah this is too much."

"Just open it Li-Li". And so I did. Inside the brown box was the Cartier Love Bracelet, a bangle that Noah knew I loved but would never buy myself cause of the price tag.

"Oh my God, Noah! Thank you so much. I can't believe this…I'm lost for words"

"Ahaha miracles do happen then." He joked and received a small hit on the shoulder for.

"Owww", he feigned pain, "I think you might have to kiss it better".

"Ok babe sure." I kissed his shoulder, up his neck and finally landed on his mouth. He deepened the kiss and we made out in the limo for the next ten minutes. Soon we arrived at the restaurant that he had booked us in for. It was a beautiful Italian place in Yabbie Creek that was close to where the concert was being held. The waitress took us to a small private booth, which was decorate perfectly. And for the next two hours we eat until our bellies were full, talking and laughing all the way.

At about 8, we arrived at the concert. Jack had bought us front row tickets. We took our seats and waited for Ed to come on stage. The concert lasted about 3 hours and in the time we danced, we laughed, we kissed and we just had a lot of fun. Every time I looked at Noah, I felt as if I was falling in love with him all over again. Every time he looked at me it felt as if his piercing blue eyes were looking into my soul. It felt as if he was the one for me. Forever and Always. And that was why I was so glad to get to be with him tonight for the first time. I had told my mum that I was staying at Noah's place and she must have figured out why, but my dad on the other hand thought that we were sleeping in separate rooms etc just like I had promised. My dad would have probably killed Noah if he found out what we were planning on doing. He has always been super protective of me as I was his baby girl for 6 years before the twins came along. While he did love Noah like another kid, he couldn't love him that much that he would be ok with him having sex with me. But I wasn't going to let that bother me.

In the limo on the way back from the concert, Noah and I talked about everything. From Ed Sheeran, to school, to my parents everything was covered. I knew the topic of sex would come up but I didn't want to be the one to bring it up.

"So…You know how you and I decided to wait until your 17th birthday before we have sex?" Noah asked somewhat awkwardly.

"Yeah"

"Well I was wondering if you were still ok with that plan. Cause… I am… But like I dont want to rush you into anything." He rambled on a bit.

"Noah Shhh, I would love to have sex with you tonight. Is that what you want to hear?" I said cheekily.

"Well..yes kinda but I also want you to be ready for it. Because I do love you and if you choose to wait I will wait with you."

"Oh Noah. I am 100% ready. I have waited long enough and I can't wait to get back to your house and rip off all your clothes."

"Oh God, stop your getting me all hot and bothered." He cheekily replied. And we both just fell in a heap and laughed.

As we arrived at his house we walked inside and immediately he gave me a deep kiss. "Someones eager ay" I said. He smiled and I kissed him further. He held my hand and walked my up his long windy staircase to his bedroom. His bedroom had a grey and navy blue theme usually, but today it was sprinkled with fairy lights and covered in white and pink peonies - my favourite. "OMG you are the best boyfriend ever. I can't believe you did this for me"

"I would do anything for you, my love". And with that my heart fluttered and I kiss him again. This time our kiss didn't break and instead we kissed all the way to his queen-sized bed. We laid on the bed and kissed for what felt like ages until finally he whipped off his top. Something felt different this time. I felt different. I was ready and this was perfect. I dug my fingers into his back as he kissed me all the way down my neck. I kicked my heels off - although I still had to stand on my tippy-toes to reach Noah's lips as he was quite tall (6'2). He caressed my thigh while we kissed and soon enough he pulled my dress off, leaving me in only my black lacy underwear and bra set that made my skin glow. "Aaliyah you are the most beautiful girl in the world" he said. And with that I felt safe, and vulnerable all at the same time. In one quick swipe he pulled off my bra and kissed my skin all the way down to my panty line. "Noah please stop I need you…"

 **The next day:**

Last night was magical. I looked down to a sleeping Noah next to me and I noticed how peaceful he looked. It was everything I could have dreamed of and he was everything I could have dreamed of and more. After we both finished we spent the rest of the night cuddling, talking about our future together before we finally drifted off to sleep in each others arms. It was about 6am in the morning which may sound like early for a lot of people, but for a girl who gets up to surf everyday before school at 5 this was a sleep-in for me. I crawled out of bed and I put on Noah's shirt from last night. I walked out on to his balcony and watched the waves crash onto the beach. The wind was biting against my skin but for some reason I didn't feel cold. An immense warmth filled inside me that I had never felt before. For the first time in a few months my world felt still. No one was breaking up or fighting and instead everyone was happy. But I remembered the saying 'regression to the mean' or rather nothing can be good/bad for too long and though I felt slightly uneasy at the though, I pushed it to the back of my mind and enjoyed this peaceful moment.

After about 20 mins Noah woke up from his slumber. "Babe where did you go?" he called out from his room. I walked back inside to greet him. "Baby, you look better in that shirt than I ever did". i just smiled and hopped into bed next to him. I gave him a kiss which he tried to deepen but I moved away. "We need to get up and get ready for today. Your mum will be up soon and we are having lunch with her and your family today. Remember?"

"Hmmm.." He murmured. "5 more minutes please, Just give me one more kiss." And just like that we repeated the events of last night.

We finally got out of bed at about 9am. We decided that we would go for a walk and a swim on the beach and then we would meet his parents back at his house for a family lunch. Noah's parents said they were having a few special guests but neither of us knew who they were going to be. His older brother, Archer, and his sister, Sophia were also coming into town from New York, where they go to college, for the week so we would be seeing them then too. I have always left a couple changes of clothes at Noah's house due to the fact that we always go swimming which results in a shower and a change. I walked into Noah's walk in closet and went to his cupboard. I pulled open the first drawer and took out a black strapless bikini set, a Tommy Hilfiger top and a pair of blue denim cut offs. I brushed my teeth, washed my face and put on a little mascara and concealer. In that time, Noah had put on his blue boardies which highlighted his sparking blue eyes, and his rippling abs. He grabbed my hand and we walked out the door onto the beach that aligned his house. We walked all the way up to the Pier chatting about school, life and our families. He told me stories of him and his siblings when they were younger and I could tell he was excited to see them. Noah lived in New York until he was 6, his sister was 9 and his brother was 11, and so his life in New York was vastly different to his life in the quite sleepy town of Summer Bay. His brother and his sister still very much felt that New York was still their home as was Summer Bay and so they both decided to go to college at Columbia.

"Do you ever miss it?" I asked pensively

"Miss what?"

"New York"

"Well no. I would be lying if there were times when I didn't want to move back. When I first came here I wanted to go back so bad, because Summer Bay felt so foreign to me. I sounded different to all the other kids, I dressed somewhat different. I ate fancy food. I was super close to my cousins and our friends and so yeah, I sorted hated it here. But it grew on me. And I couldn't think of any place better. Hey, if i didn't move here I never would have met you and my life would never have been the same." He smiled and kissed my head gently.

We continued to walk up to the Diner where we saw the rest of my family as well as Ruby and Casey and their kids tucking into some brekkie. Aunt Bianca's kids were also with them which was probably so that Bianca could have some breathing space with Heath and baby Charlie. We went over and joined them. Noah had become close to most of my family especially Darcy and Jacksn and so I knew he would feel quite comfortable. I walked over first with Noah following me giving everyone a hug. Noah followed hugging my mum Darcy and Aunt Ruby and shaking hands with Jackson, my dad and Uncle Casey. "Hi Mr and Mrs Braxton" he said very politely. I have told him several times that he can call them Charlie and Brax but he continued to use formalities which according to my dad was a sign of a kind man. We sat down and chatted to Jackson and Darcy while eating some fruit about the concert and how amazing it was. I dared not to talk about what happened after it as I knew that my dad could hear. And even though Jackson joked about the condoms he would not be pleased in knowing the details.


	8. Chapter 7: New York Visits the Bay

Hey everyone, here is a new chapter. There is a little surprise in here (perhaps a crossover). I have never done one of these before. Please let me know if you like it. I know quite a few people have read this story but it would be incredible if you guys could leave a review (positive or negative). It really helps me think of new ideas and motivates me to write more. (I still need ideas of Ruby and Casey's twins. Once I have a few ideas I will leave some suggestions below.

After brekkie with my family, Noah and I ran back to my house so that I could grab some makeup and something to wear for lunch. Noah said it was going to be relatively casual but in his family casual has a different meaning to mine. I decided on a gorgeous red shift dress that had slightly flared sleeves as I knew it would make my olive skin glow. I grabbed a pair of nude sandal heels and we were out the door. I didn't need jewellery as I knew that my Cartier bracelet from Noah would go perfectly.

We went back to his house where we both had shower and got changed. Noah looked so incredibly handsome wearing a blue shirt underneath a cream slouchy sweater paired with some black pants. He added a watch and his yeezys and we were both ready to go. Just as we were walking down the stairs there was a knock at the door. Noah thought it was gonna be his brother and his sister so he ran to the door to greet them. He opened it and was surprised to see 6 faces staring back at him not 2. Noah looked so excited and screamed with glee "what are y'all doing here". He hugged each of them kissing the girls on the cheek and giving the guys a 'bro' hug. I recognised some from the photos Noah showed me and I figured out that one male (a very handsome male) was Nate, the gorgeous blonde was Serena, and the fella in the business suit was Chuck. There was another brunette girl who looked very much like the "sharp-shooting" (Noah's words not mine) Blair. The other two I assumed were Noah's siblings Sophia and Archer. His sister was absolutely gorgeous and carried herself with the same elegance as her mother and her brother was just as good looking as Noah.

After the mini reunion was over, Noah invited them in and saw that I was still lingering near the stairs. He pulled me over and introduced me to everyone, "Hey Guys, this is Aaliyah, my girlfriend. Aaliyah this is my sister, Soph, brother, Archer, cousin Nate, and my friends from NY Serena, Blair and Chuck". Of course, I had already figured this out. They all said "hi" and reached out a kissed me on the cheek.

We were all sitting and chatting outside; well actually most of us were sitting and chatting except for Blair who seemed to be staring me down. I could almost feel the lasers in my eyes. I had no idea what I had done to her but I already felt intimidated. All these people were dripping with wealth and money, enjoying the finer things in life; whereas I was merely average. My parents did well for themselves but nothing like Noah's family. The only thing that connected me with these people were Noah. Serena turned to look at me. "How long have you and Noah been together". Me and Noah replied simultaneously "almost 2 years", stifling an awkward laugh. Serena laughed in return while Nate and Chuck teased Noah about being 'whipped'. I figured that Blair and Chuck were together, while there was some weird chemistry between Nate and Serena, though they clearly weren't a couple. Serena and Sophia were really lovely to me, trying to include me in everything. Sophia tried to make conversation and asked me where my dress was from. Before I could answer Blair laughed and snidely said "pfft the only thing worth mentioning is the Cartier bracelet on her wrist; and I'm pretty sure that came from Noah." I was so shocked that she would say such a thing and from looking around the room I could tell the rest of them where too. /span/p

"Blair stop" Chuck said and then proceeded to apologise to me. Noah just grabbed my hand. Blair just replied "what it's true".

I picked up the courage to respond. "No it's ok. Blair you're correct. I don't wear Gucci, Louis Vuitton or any other brand like that. I can't afford it. Sophia my dress is from an French Connection. But Blair, next time theres no need to be such a bitch. You may be dripping in gold and enjoying the finer things in life, but that doesn't mean your any more of a person." I turned to Noah. "Noah this was lovely meeting your friends but I think I might go. I have to meet Bella anyway."

Noah and Sophia both told me to stay while Blair squirmed in her seat. Noah then walked me to the door when he realised I wasn't going to listen. "I'm sorry about Blair, she's just protective".

"It's all good. See you later". He gave me a peck on my cheek and I quickly sped out of there the embarrassment too much to handle. I knew he could tell that I was not "all good" but I just had to leave.

After leaving Noah's house I walked straight to the beach and shortly after Bella arrived with two juices in tow. I needed to vent to someone and she was really my best option. I told her about the situation and I listened to her advice.

"I get why your mad Aaliyah but the rest of Noah's friends sound nice. She's probably just insecure and threatened by the fact that Noah has a life here; one that includes you".

I laughed. "What has she got to be jealous of. She is living a perfect life in NY, with her penthouses, her designer bags and her private jets. Totally different to mine. I have never felt to insecure than when I was with them. I always knew Noah was rich but he never paraded it in front of me. Here for the first time his friend was doing just that".

"Your not blaming him are you"? She asked as she rubbed my arm.

"No of course not. I love Noah and he can't be blamed for his friends actions. I was just embarrassed is all. Anyway how's Dylan?I haven't seen him in a while."/span/p

Suddenly Bella looked a little sad. "You can't tell your dad or your uncles but me and Dylan are on a break."

"What? Why?"

"He proposed to me last saturday and I said no. Im only 23 I don't wanna be married so soon. I'm still in uni. Clearly we have different views of where our relationship is going to I ended it. We are trying to be friends while we navigate where we want to be. I love him so much though, it hurts everytime I see him. I'm sure we will be fine now. Look at my brothers. They all turned out well eventually" She said with a laugh.

"I'm sorry Bells I was really rooting for you and Dylan." Before I could finish my sentence I heard someone clearing their throat behind us. Bella and I both turned around and found an awkward looking Noah standing behind us; a sheepish grin covering his face.

"Oh hey Noah. I'll just… go over there" Bella pointed awkwardly towards the surf club. Noah laughed as he sat down beside me.

"hey babe" he said as he nuzzled his nose into my neck, knowing I was sad trying to make me feel better. Any feeling of anger or resented flew away as soon as he did that. "Aaliyah, look at me. I'm really sorry for what Blair said. She really is just protective. I know she was out of line but she just weary that if I meet a beautiful amazing girl like you here than Summer Bay will become my home. My home away from them." I totally understand where Noah was coming from but the feeling of insecurity stuck around like a zit.

"I get that. But I dunno.. Today for the first time I felt insecure. I felt like I was not good enough for you. I get that I'm just some random Aussie girl to them but I never felt like that with you."

"Oh Li-Li you could never be just some "random Aussie girl". Your so much more then that. You're stunning" he said as he pecked my cheek. "you're smart" pecking my other cheek. "you're funny" kissing my forehead. "you're sexy" he said as he sucked on my neck. "and most importantly you are the love of my life" he finally said as he kissed my lips. Hearing all of that made me fall in love with him all over again. As he kissed me I allowed him to deepen the kiss and lay down so he was on top of me. Normally PDA is not my thing but I felt completely alone with him. He gingerly moved between massaging his fingers through my hair and caressing my cheek. Soon he moved to the edge of my top, pulling at it. HIs hands creeped up my shirt as I did the same to him. I played with the folds of his abs until suddenly I felt a whole lot of sand fly on top of us. We immediately flung apart and looked up to find a very happy looking Heath staring down at us, laughing.

"what do we have here, Alie-bear getting up to no good with her fella" Heath laughed. My face turned red and I knew Noah's was too. He was always a little scared of my dad and his brothers because he knew about the infamous Braxton Brothers.  
"Oh my God, I'm so sorry Mr Braxton" Noah said as Heath started to laugh again. "Mate its all good. Just don't let Brax see this as he would flip. After all if Aaliyah was Darcy right now this would be another story. And c'mon you've known me for 2 years it's time you called me Heath. You two love birds have fun" He said as he ran into the surf.

"Oh god that was embarrassing" I said and both me and Noah started laughing so hard that by the end our abs were hurting. We continued to chat on the beach and then Noah walked me home giving me deep kiss on the lips as he said goodbye.


End file.
